Lieutenant Percy
Lieutenant Percy is another film of Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapades. Summery After many battles, Percy feels left out because he's haven't always had a chance to do something very extraordinary like many of his friends have. So he sets off on a quest, on his quest, he finds a small town "Narrowton" inhabited by narrow gauge engines who have been enslaved for a long time. While exploring, he meets an outcast narrow gauge engine called Hodgey, who wishes to be one of the greatest robot inventors and a robot fighter. So, together they construct her an amazing robot fighting machine. Meanwhile, everyone else is searching for Percy. Can Percy and his new friend save her town? Plot Percy feels left out One night, Percy is helping the Pie Family (minus Pinkie and Maud) with an order of stones, as he does, he shares some of the adventures he and the others had. And then he adds that he wants to be more than just the Lieutenant of the Trainbots and a Canterlot Mail engine. But Pinkie's father shares that he's had the same thoughts but he remembered one important thing, "Take your life one thing at a time." Percy then leaves to pick up the next mail train from the Canterlot Mail Station. Back at the Canterlot Mail Station When Percy arrives at the mail station, Percy is still upset when Gator arrived (who's come to pay a visit). Percy was surprise that Gator was here, he then explains that he came to help out with the extra mail rush and other things. Percy then shares about how he feels, but Gator cheers him up and claims that he should take his life one thing at a time. Percy feels a bit better and then goes to pick up with train, which is headed for Manehatten. At Manehatten, he meets Duck, Oliver, Toad, Stepney, Donald and Douglas, and Spencer (in their own shed). And he also shares about his feelings, Duck then encourages Percy how good he is as a Lieutenant. And Stepney reminds him how he saved Brian, Thomas, the Sparkles, and the Princesses from being blasted by Tirek. Percy agrees but he wants to do something super amazing, no one's ever done before. With a sigh, he puffs away to head back for Canterlot. Percy's quest begins But then as Percy's going through the town he meets up with a soldier engine who was muttering about his daily life. Then, when Percy speaks to him, he tells him about how he's been fighting bugs all day and night only to beat try and defeat the alpha one. Percy, surprised about this was eager Percy then asks him where this is at, the soldier then replies it's at a town called, "Super Gangway." Percy then asks if he could go try and fight back too but the soldier declines but is spooked by a cockroach that appears on Percy's running plate. Then he goes through a tunnel to Super Gangway. But unknown to him, Duck witnessed him going there. Where's Percy?! As morning came in Percy arrives in Narrowton/Meet Hodgey Trivia *This film is based off the movie, "Wreck-it Ralph." *This marks the first appearance of Hodgey, Narrowton, Bugged-Eyed, Bugged-Eyed bots, Sargeant Pufferton, The Canterlot Mail Station, *Blackie the lamb, The Backyardigans, Duck, Oliver, Toad, Stepney, Donald and Douglas, Spencer, Gator, and Guest star in this film *The main villains of this film are Tirek and Starlight Glimmer Scenes *Percy feels left out *Back at the Canterlot Mail Station *Percy's quest begins *Where's Percy?! *Percy arrives in Narrowton/Meet Hodgey * * * * * * * *Bugged-Eyed bot attack! *Starlight and Tirek revealed *Hodgey saves Percy *Starlight's death *Percy and Hodgey's battle against Tirek * * Soundtrack # Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey